


Affinity

by Seivarden



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: A hexer gets very intimate with the formless and infinite source of her power, I genuinely don't know how to tag this thing, Masturbation, Other, probably a little lore bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden/pseuds/Seivarden
Summary: "An advanced hex based on an ancient sorcery. Creates a dark mass that seems to pursue its target with a will of its own. It appears to be a manifestation of an emotion. Perhaps of hate, perhaps of love."A lonely hexer ends up becoming much closer acquainted with the Dark than she ever intended.
Relationships: Original Character/The Dark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Affinity

The Dark is all-corrupting. It is evil, corrosive; It tempts weak willed sorcerers and clerics with promises of power and domination. It eats away at the very souls of Its victims, leaving them nothing but empty husks--simulacrums of warped bones and rotting flesh. The Dark is to be avoided at all costs. 

But for Ayleth, a social outcast estranged from her peers and family alike, the Dark was comfort, tranquility, the promise of relief from the constant misery of her daily life. In Dark, the young sorceress found her first and only friend.

In Dark, she found pleasure.

She was sitting alone at her desk in front of several sheets of rolled vellum--an assortment of basic sorcery and miracle scrolls with her own notes and modifications scrawled across them in black ink--when she first felt Its cool tendrils creeping up the length of her skirt. It whispered honeyed words inside her ear that brought a lively pink to her otherwise pale cheeks. Unseen fingers combed through her disheveled heap of black hair. She leaned into It, welcoming it further into herself. 

The Dark was formless unless specifically channeled into shapes through hexes or other means, but it still managed to reach out and caress her across her chest, inside her thighs, along her neck. And when she opened her mouth to let out a quiet moan It slipped between her lips and pressed against her tongue, the cool black haze exploring the boundaries of her mouth.

She slipped a hand underneath the waist of her skirt and tiny black tendrils coiled around her spindly fingers to guide them between her thighs. She let out a gasp, muffled against the presence in her mouth, as her fingers were pulled inside herself. The Dark guided their movement--curling her digits forward slightly so the pads pushed against the upper wall in firm strokes.

As her fingers found their own rhythm the guiding presence pushed ahead to fill the very depths of her being. The tendrils moved in long undulating thrusts that pushed Ayleth closer to the edge of climax with every motion. Her mouth widened in response to the building pleasure and was promptly filled further by Dark; this time pushing beyond her mouth into the reaches of her throat. 

Even while the Dark explored her insides she could feel it lapping at the surface of her skin: feeling at her legs, winding around her chest and between her breasts, and pushing against her face. There was no part of her body that its cool touch did not reach. It was only a matter of time before the sensation became overwhelming. Pleasure crashed over her like a tidal wave, sending her tumbling backwards into the Dark. She descended rapidly, falling deeper and deeper into an endless void. It whispered inside her ears, something incomprehensible and ancient. The sounds buzzed in her head and down her spine, sending new waves of pleasure reverberating through her body. Her eyes saw nothing but the infinite black surrounding her. She continued to descend, completely submerged in the emptiness of the Abyss, where her orgasm seemed to continue on an endless loop. Her muscles tensed and relaxed in rapid convulsions as the pleasure racked her body. It repeated until she could feel her consciousness stretched to its limit, fraying at the edges. And then…

Nothing.

When she came to, she was sprawled out on her back against the hard wooden planks of her floor, half undressed with her chair tipped over nearby. Her body was heavy with exhaustion and her mind still buzzed with the ancient incantations of the Dark. She had no sense of how much time had passed save for the fact that the candle on her desk had burned out, leaving behind nothing but a puddle of hardened wax. She pulled herself to her feet and lit another before resuming her position at the small desk and frantically scribbling the outline of a new hex, desperate to preserve what was left of the ancient hymn still reverberating through her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I saw part of this in a dream and had to get it out of my system. It's the first fanfic I've written in a very long time and it feels good to write something for myself for once. Maybe I will write more in the future...


End file.
